Currently most public and professional establishments that utilize a scenting nebulizer have no remote management of the nebulizer operational settings or an easy way to check scenting oil levels in the nebulizer. In addition, most of these scenting nebulizers are mounted in hard to reach places, for example, near or inside an HVAC system or high on shelves or in ceilings. Scenting oil levels can get low and run out which causes a support issue where the end-user believes the system is broken; and an intended use issue where the scenting nebulizer is not scenting creating a negative revenue generating environment.
Locations that utilize multiple scenting nebulizers that want to maintain consistency in the times the scenting nebulizers are turned on or off, or to verify all units are functioning correctly or at pre-programmed levels is not achievable with current scenting nebulizers presently available on the market with one exception. U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,811 teaches a system controller interfacing with a number of remote nebulizing humidifiers that allows operator control of the humidifiers via a human interface comprising a keypad and a liquid crystal display. The system controller, operating under control of a program, monitors the operational status of each humidifier and alarms the user on a humidifier fault. The system controller also receives a humidity control signal which monitors the humidity in a particular location or zone using humidity sensors. The system controller sends signals to individual nebulizing humidifiers to control their operation and correct the humidity levels.
What is needed in the art is means to periodically measure the level or amount of scenting oil in each scenting nebulizer, without physically contacting the scenting oil therein, and automatically report the level of oil back to a central location so that oil may replenished before it runs out.
What is also needed in the art is a scenting nebulizer, a number of which may be combined into a networked system, even with nebulizers being in locations remote from each other, and all the nebulizers are under the control of a central processor which monitors their operation for improved maintenance services. This includes monitoring the level of scenting oil in each remote nebulizer and causing the oil in a nebulizer to be replenished when the oil level is low.